villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edwin (Predators)
Edwin is the hidden secondary antagonist in the movie Predators. He is played by Topher Grace, who also played Venom in Spider-Man 3. History Though he initially appears to be a harmless and neurotic doctor, he is in fact a serial killer who spends most of the movie waiting patiently for the opportune moment to attack his fellow crew members. The only one who's aware of his evil intention was Royce, who was aware that everyone including himself that was abducted by the predators was due to all of them having one thing in common: Capable to become a ruthless killer/soldiers, but Edwin was seemingly an exception. On the planet, he is often in a panic and seems helpless, often having to be saved by one of the others in the group, usually either Nikolai or Isabelle. His knowledge of poisonous plants saves Nikolai who, after that, looks after Edwin. After the group finds the Super Predator camp and get attacked, they try to set up a trap for the Predators. Royce decides to use Edwin as bait to lure the Predators out. Running through the jungle, Edwin is chased by a River Ghost. Isabelle fires at it and it falls, as the group moves around the dead alien Royce comments about Isabelle's good shot, but Isabelle points to a nearby tree trunk pointing out a bullet hole saying she missed. Moments later they hear whispering and Royce is held at gunpoint by an invisible figure, when asked "What, the fuck, are you?" the figure takes off his helmet and is revealed to be a human surviving on the planet for years named Noland. At Noland's hideout he answers the groups questions about the Predator's ship and the current situation. Later after Noland presumably goes to sleep Nikolai shows Edwin a picture of his kids, and Edwin keeps it, while Stans disturbingly shows off a tattoo of a naked woman on his stomach, to which Edwin asks "What, is that your girlfriend?", and Stans replies "No, that's my sister.". Noland explains how the planet and the Yautja work, and in the conversation tells them the Predators have a ship, which Royce decides to try and steal. Later Noland tries to kill the group via smoke asphyxiation to take their belongings, and Royce purposefully alerts the Predators to their location to try and escape. While escaping Edwin gets separated from the group. Using flares to try and find his way out Edwin eventually finds the others but can't reach them due to the fact that they are between a wall separating the two hallways. He begs the others to not leave him, but they all apparently leave regardless. Now alone Edwin uses another flare and throws it down the passage and hits the Tracker Predator. Just before the Predator can kill him Nikolai returns shooting the Predator several times and leading Edwin back to the group. While escaping Nikolai is shot by the Predators Plasma Caster, and Edwin hesitates on what to do but soon leaves Nikolai to the Tracker. Nikolai, knowing that he's done for detonates several of his M18A1 Claymore mines, killing himself and the Predator, resulting in a massive explosion which fills the tunnel as the group is still escaping. Shortly afterward Berserker shoots Stans in the back with his Plasma Caster; however Stans survives and attacks with his shiv while the others escape. The rest of the group continue towards the Predator camp until Hanzo decides to stop running and face Falconer in an honorable one-on-one battle. In the ensuing fight Hanzo and the Predator kill each other, leaving only Edwin, Royce and Isabelle. While they're running back to the camp Edwin accidentally steps into a maiming trap that cripples him. Thinking it was a kill trap he thinks he is lucky for not being dead but Royce tells him otherwise. He begs for them, just as Royce openly predicts he would do, to not leave him claiming he has a family and kids (using the picture of Nikolai's children he took from him before he died to try and convince them), Royce however wants to booby-trap him and leave him. Isabelle refuses Royce's proposition to leave him because she regrets abandoning her spotter to die before she was abducted, and Royce goes on without them to steal the Super Predator's ship. Unexpectedly, there, he paralyzes her with a neuro-toxin and explained his true nature to her. Before he can kill her, Royce unexpectedly came to save them and changed his mind from leaving them in the planet. Edwin acts like he doesn't know why Isabelle can't move. However he plans on killing Royce as well. Royce, who was always suspicious of Edwin, lets Edwin make the first move and so Edwin tries to stab Royce with his scalpel. However, Royce stabs him and then rigs him up with a bunch of hand grenades. When Berserker Predator converges on him, the grenades detonate, killing Edwin but unfortunately not the Predator. Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cowards Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mental Illness Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Psychopath